User blog:DENSTIFY1/Fiction described by Jerma quotes
"""""Inspired""""" by Hipper the Chicken Dipper Gimme a random thing relating to fiction (series, character, company), and I'll find a fitting Jerma quote for it (three per user) And if you don't know who Jerma is then it's clear you need Jesus Capcom/EA "Don't you scold me, you're the asshole who put like the minimal lemon and minimal pineapple amount on the arcade machines out there. You're a tyrant, and a scumbag. Good day. No y'know what? Fuck you." Luigi "What. What? I didn't do anything! Why'd I just win the game?" Fairy Tail "Have I unlocked the secrets of humanity by falling down the giant dragon pillar I believe I have" Cars "How much more damage do you want me to do to this car?" Rick and Morty "We've landed. We're on Jupiter now welcome to Jupiter enjoy your stay please pick up your bags at the carousel. The fuck is actually going on right now?" Puss In Boots "You know I actually thought I would have way more to say about this, it's just a cat riding a horse. I'll see you next year when this is a Disney Pixar movie" Mighty No. 9 "What a waste of five hundred billion dollars." Injustice "Why's there a Mortal Kombat character here?" The Great Mighty Poo "Oh shut up you smelly fuck." Super Smash Bros "Etalyx is in the ring now, Jerma's in the ring, Jerma Moon, two Vumps and a Gorilla." Infinity War "Whoever wins this... Eh it don't fuckin' matter they're all gonna die anyways. This is just to get our blood pumping a little bit." Lantern Corps "Late Jerma is lazy, TV Superstar Jerma is charismatic and fun, Short Jerma is FUCKING ANGRY and is willing to HURT PEOPLE." Bob The Builder (Char) "What a piece of crap structure! That is not safe for anyone to go near, considering I just tapped it with a bowling ball and it fell down." Fist of the North Star (Char) "These things just don't ever fucking stop, and they just say the same joke, they just say the joke that they are over and over again" Toy Story (Finn) "You guys know how the story goes, there's a kid, who has a bunch of toys and they all wake up in the morning and eat breakfast and shit." Boneless Pizza (Shaka) "Who delivers pizza to a boat, and is like "oh I know how we can fuck with this guy, we're gonna put platforms of boxes, that he has to jump on". What kind of a dickhead do you have to be?" Kyoka Jiro (Shaka) "We know this guy really likes this song, that's good to know. At least they've got a favourite song." RWBY (Shaka) "That is the perfect battle bot, it just has bear claws that spin at a hundred miles per hour." PMMM (Soul) "You fucking idiot! There's too much at stake you can't do that right now! You can't fucking do that!" Pokémon (Soul) "A holographic Shpee is worth like five hundred thousand dollars, you're gonna try to rip me off right now?" Kamina's Shades (Soul) "We've been trying to shut the door on that joke for that last six months and you just brought it back" Scout (Le) "HEY HOW BOUT YOU SUCK A FART OUTTA MY ASS" Cartoon Fight Club (Pizza) "Hold on it worked? It fucking worked?!" Death Battle (Pizza) "That was WAY more violent than the other one!" One Minute Melee (Pizza) "The camera's moving left and right really fast, and then things are exploding on the screen." Category:Blog posts